


Kill Me Again

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/M, PWP, Porn, Porn Battle, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks he could lie here and watch Teyla ride him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompt 'lick' in the Porn Battle (one of them, anyway).

Her tongue slides in patterns down John's shoulder, and he writhes in the ties as her thigh rubs his cock lightly - too lightly.

"God, Teyla, you're killing me." She's moved onto the soft skin beneath his arm, her tongue twirling and tracing, signs and markers in saliva. He flings his head back against the pillo and groans. "Should I ask what you're doing?"

"Licking you." Her tongue flickers out; fire sears his nerves. "Painting you."

With her hands planted either side of his body, she hovers above him, easing herself down, touching him only lightly, and only in a couple of places.

"Not that I have any objections," he says and his breath draws harshly through his throat, "but what exactly are you painting on me?"

She lifts her head and smiles briefly before she bends again and slides her tongue across his pectoral. Her thigh slides against the side of his cock, and he twists and thrusts with his hips, trying for friction - touch, heat - anything!

He's denied it all - all but the slick of her tongue around his areola and the brief warmth of her lips sipping lightly at his nipple. And even that stops when she lifts her head.

"My people once traded with the Hammer," she says when he's stilled. "The women of the Hammer tattoo their possessive markings into the flesh of their menfolk."

Her touch traces his shoulder. "Here," she says. Her fingertips drifts to his side, just beneath his armpit, "and here." Then it's down over the left nipple, drawing an inward spiral that ends at his nipple. "And here." Her smile is wicked. "You consider my nipples sensitive. Yours are no less."

"You could let me loose, Teyla, and we'll test."

She smiles and brushes her fingers down from his breastbone to his belly. "Maybe later."

"Is that a promise?"

Her answer doesn't come in words, but in the slide of her tongue down his abdomen, bisecting John down the center, drawing more blood to his cock, waiting in anticipation for what has to happen - what's gotta be the finale for this exquisite torture.

But although her hair brushes it, drifting silky-fine over his aching, pulsing erection, her tongue twines damp lines down his hip, then across to his inner thigh, then across to his other thigh, and up his hip again...

His head lolls back and his eyes close, waiting for that moment, imagining her on him, riding him, imagining tying her up and putting her through this self-same torture until she's beyond even begging.

He can't breathe.

He can't.

The nip of her teeth against his inner thigh catches him unawares, and he jerks against the ties - not in pain, but in surprise, eyes opening.

She rises over him like a goddess breaking from the sea, and sheathes him in one fluid movement. And suddenly there's sweet flesh around him - her flesh, her eyes on him, laughing as he bucks beneath her, as she grinds him into the bed, finding the angle she loves as she cups her breasts, as she fingers her clit, as she pushes her palms down her thighs, as she bends down and holds his hips in place so he's grinding against her, not thrusting, to work it slowly, to make her orgasm last.

He never thought he'd enjoy being used like a sex toy, watching her come on him, her lips spread in tender laughter as he grits his teeth and lets her ride.

"Come on," he says, grunting as she clenches around him. "Come on, Teyla. Come for me. Easy, Teyla..."

But she's coming, and 'easy' isn't part of the equation. Her hand slides to rub her clit again as she leans over John, hips rolling like a wave, shifting the pressure, prolonging the pleasure.

His fingers twist in the ties as her internal muscles ripple around him. She tosses back her head and laughs, her eyes closed, her voice forming his name on her lips as her movements ease back and her breasts bounce with her pants.

John thinks he could lie here and watch her ride him forever.

There'd be satisfaction in watching her come over and over - watching her take pleasure in him, and knowing he was good for this much at least.

He'd hope to be good for a lot more than just sex, but he can't convince himself it's safe to be greedy - to want more. He still hasn't convinced himself that he's not going to make a hash of _them_.

Thoughts melt at the edges, fraying along the seams as Teyla shifts her rhythm. Hard strokes now, with the shove-and-thrust movement that slides John's full length. In and out, slow and steady, building him the last few kPas of sexual pressure, touching herself again - this time for his pleasure as well as hers.

It doesn't take much. He's been ready a long time.

"Easy... Oh, God, _easy_ , Teyla... Easyyyy..."

John's voice breaks for a moment, too much emotion through not enough range. And he spills himself into her, loving the intimacy of it, clinging to the release.

When she slides off him, the sheets beneath him are damp, and his body tickles with trails of sweat.

He manages a groan as her tongue slides up from his pubic bone, skimming his snail trail and twisting a pattern around his breastbone, before slicking up the hard cords of muscle at his throat. Her lips tease his ear.

"Have I killed you sufficiently, do you think?"

"This time, yeah." He turns his head and angles his face to capture her mouth, and holds them for a long, slow moment, his tongue twining with hers, teasing her lips. "But you can kill me some more, later."

Her laughter caresses his jaw as she unties him.


End file.
